Heavy Cries
by Pearlvoice
Summary: AU:The day starts off with Mia cooking dinner for the other rangers. But the guys will have more to worry about than her food when a new nighlok comes with a 'special power'.
1. Chapter 1: She's doing what?

A/N: Ok just to let you know that this is just a Samurai Sentai Shinkenger episode (Episode 13 i you were wondering) I just changed it to Power Rangers Samurai and. Also I don't know if any of you noticed or remember but, awhile ago I posted a story called When two worlds collide I deleted it cause I accidently published it when I wasn't finshed with it. So I hope that clears everything and maybe later I might repost it...well time to start the story. :D

* * *

><p>Heavy Crys Chapter 1: She's doing what?<p>

''Jayden it's an emergency!''

Ji yelled as ran into the room where Jayden, Keivn, and Mike were about to play game with their zords. Jayden had a blank look on his face as Ji wispeared into his ear. As Ji finshed Jayden's eyes widen making him drop the dice he was about to roll. Keivn and Mike looked up at Jayden wondering what's wrong since Jayden had a horrified look on his face

''Mia is...''. Jayden started as he picked up his lion zord.

''I was too late to stop her.'' Ji as he took a seat next to Jayden.

* * *

><p>Mia took out her shapened knife and started slicing the vegetables. Emily was hopping around Mia as she watched her cut an onion.<p>

''Wow Mia I think its great that your making dinner for us to night.''Emily said excited that she would get to try Mia's food.

''Well I haven't cooked in awhile so I want to put alot of effort into it.'' Mia replied as she looked inside the fridge for some sliced meat.

''I guess I have to go shopping.'' Mia said as she took her apron and closed the fridge door.

* * *

><p>''Mia's cooking.'' Mike complained as he leaned back in his chair.<p>

''This can not be happening.'' Keivn said equal scaried as he started to remember the last meal she made him.

''This is the worst crisis.'' Jayden muttered as they started thinking of ways of getting out of eating Mia's food.

* * *

><p>Random Dude: What was that it was so short.<p>

Me: Hey It's my first chapter give me a break and anyway I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Random Dude: Great just what this world needs.

Me: Get out of here the chapter ended alreadly. *Chases Random Dude away*


	2. Chapter 2: What's going on

**A/N: Ok I'd like to thank Prophet 144 for pointing out my mistakes in chapter 1 and I'm fixing them now. Hopefully by chapter 3 I'll have a Beta Reader to check my work and help me out. Any way hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Heavey Cries Chapter 2: What's happening?

At the Sanzu River Dayu was playing her harmonium while a group of fuzzy warts mimiced her tune.

''Quite! Don't go echoing in my head!'' Master Xandred yelled as he through his sake bowl at the fuzzy warts.

''Ooh, Ah, Ooh! Being mad won't cure you of your two-day hangover.'' Octoroo said as went to Master Xandred's side.

''It's not the sake's fault. It those rangers.'' Master Xandered pickded up his sword ''If I could only cross over to the human world like before. I would quickly take over their world.'' he slamed his sword into the ground causing the whole ship to shake.

''Calm down! The red ranger doesn't know how to use the sealing symbol yet, so if we can fill the Sanzu river first those rangers will be finshed.'' Dayu said trying to help him relax.

''And if I were you I wouldn't aleart the other nighlok about the sealing symbol, there might be some strange guys out there.'' Octoroo added.

''Are you saying there are traitors? Against me Master Xandred.'' he asked starting to get angry again.

''I don't think so but those in the Sanzu river are know to be menacing folks.'' Dayu said getting ready to play her harmonium again.

''But there are still many that we can use though and then there's Dekker.'' Octoroo answered not wanting Master Xandred to get mad.

''Lets just take our time with the red ranger and continue rasing the Sanzu River water like before.'' Master layed down as Dayu and Octoroo went back to their orginal spots.

''Also I summoned an interesting guy looks like his here.'' Octoroo added. The sound of child crying was appeared when a nighlok with blue hands started getting on the ship.

* * *

><p>Back at the Shiba house Mike and Kevin were doing sit ups while Jayden and Emily watched them.<p>

''For now... if we can make our stomaches smaller...'' Mike said inbetween sit ups.

''I told Ji to help out so it should at least be edible.'' Jayden interrupted with an amused look on his face as he watched the two try to make their stomaches smaller.

''Mia can't be that bad of a cook.'' Emily said postive that her food wasn't as bad as the guys said it was.

''Your ok with everything Mia does, aren't you? It's a mystery to me...and why does someone like Mia loves cooking?'' Mike asked as they continued doing sit ups.

''It's because Mia's dream is to be a bride and find her prince charming someday.'' Emily answered.

''I know that is the mystey.'' Mike repiled as they took a break from doing sit ups.

''Why? I'm sure that Mia will make a great bride. Like when...'' Emily started as she started to remember what happened about a week ago.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>(The words in Bold is what Emily is saying now and the italic is whats happening in the flashback)<p>

_Emily was outside in her pajama's at the middle of the night sitting on one of the benches playing her flute._

**''I had a dream about Sereana and I felt lonely all of a sudden. So I was playing my flute... I felt like I was going to cry.''**

_Emily stopped playing and saddly looked at her flute.''I really miss you Sereana.'' She got off the bench and ran towards the door with a few tears running down her cheek. To her surprise Mia was outside the door looking up at the moon. ''Oh Mia I'm sorry was I being noisey?'' Mia simply shook her head. Emily tried to run past her so she wouldn't she her cry but, Mia stood infront of Emily and hugged her. ''Why Mia? I'm not...'' Emily started before Mia spoke. ''It's ok Emily I'll keep this a secret between us. So its ok to cry.'' Emily started to cry softly into Mia's shoulder as Mia hugged her tighter._

**''When Mia hugged me, I started to feel better.''** Emily said with a smile on her face when she finshed her story.

''Mia must be like an older sister to you.'' Jayden asked alittle moved by Emily's story. Emily just replied with a smile while shaking her head.

''Mia's kind, strong, and I look up to her.''

* * *

><p>Mia exited the grocery store with alot of grocerys and was in a very cheer mood before she saw a little boy crying on the curb of the grocery store.<p>

''What's wrong little boy? Are you lost?'' Mia asked the boy putting down the grocerys.

The little boy pointed at his mother talking to large white mannequin. ''Mamma.''

''Mamma has to hurry home today.'' the boy's mother said to the mannequin.

''Look at that! Those things are everywhere today.'' A couple commented as they walked by.

''Wait right here ok.'' Mia told the little boy as she walked up to his mother.

''Excuse me but is that your son?'' Mia asked pointing to the crying boy.

The mother looked confused ''My child is right here.'' She said putting her hand on the mannequin.

''But that thing is.'' Mia started before the child's mother spoke again.

''Calling a person's child a ''thing''. Isn't that a bit rude? Let's go Brandon.'' The child's mother said as she and the mannequin got in the car.

Mia turned around and saw a man talking to a mannequin sitting on his shoulders.

''Is this to high Lily?'' The man asked as his child came running. ''Daddy! Wait!'' The little girl yelled before she tripped over a rock and started crying.

Across the street a lady was pushing a stroller with another mannequin in it. ''What do you want for dinner Danny?'' The lady asked as her child ran after her.

At the park nearby a mom was pushing a mannequin on a swing set.''Mommy I'm here!'' the boy said trying to get her attention.

Two parents passed by walking with a mannequin inbetween them. ''Papa! Mama!'' The parents child yelled trying to catch up with them.

Outside a house a few feet away a dad was taking a mannequin into his house. ''Remember Tony to do your best at the soccer tryouts tomorrow.''The boy yelled ''Papa!'' as he ran to the door but his dad closed it before he got there. ''Papa open up!'' he shouted as he banged on the door.

''What is this?'' Mia said as she saw more parents with mannequins and their childern running after them.


	3. Chapter 3: Offshoots

Authors Note: Ok I planned to post this chapter yesterday but I was to busy study for a science test. So sorry about the delay and here's the next chapter. And no I still don't have a beta reader I didn't have time to look yesterday but on the bright side at less I got a B on the test. :D

Heavey Cries Chapter 3: Offshoots

Exiting the grocey store was a mother and her daughter when a white ball hit the little girl making a white mannequin take her place.

''Are you ok?'' Mia asked coming to the girl's aid. The little girl didn't seem to care as she called for mom.

On the top of a tall building nearby was a blue and red nighlok with large balls on his body laughing.

''Are my white offsprings wonderful they replace the children, stealling their parnets.'' The nighlok shot white ball at another child replacing his spot on his father's shoulder.

''That's great! Cry more!'' The nighlok watched the children cry before he got knocked down by Mia's sky fan.

''That's far enough Nighlok.'' Mia said fully morfted after she contacted Jayden about the nighlok.

''Pink ranger I will not you get in the way of my plan!'' the nighlok shouted as he got up.

''Ofcourse I will. How can you steal parents from their childern?'' Mia asked as she got into a fighting stance.

''Because the tears of abandoned childeren are the best for the Sanzu River.'' The nighlok answered as he started to do a werid dance.

Mia turned her Sky fan back into her spin sword as she started to fight the nighlok. The nighlok pushed Mia to the ground when she got close she tried to hit him.

''Take This!'' The nighlok laughted as he shot a blue beam from his mouth. Mia closed her eyes waiting for the blast to hit her but to her surpise Jayden and Emily blocked the attack with their spinswords.

''Jayden! Emily!'' Mia was happy the team made it in time if they didn't shown up in time she would have been a goner.

''Mia, sorry were late.'' Emily apologized as Kevin and Mike started fighting the nighlok.

''Your annoying!'' The nighlok hit Kevin and Mike with axe knocking them to the ground.

''I'll give you rangers a special treat.'' Two red balls came out of a hole in the nighlok's body as he though them on to Mike and Kevin's backs.

''Hey! How dare you do that.'' Mike shouted as the other rangers got into a fighting stance.

The two red balls on Kevin and Mike's changed into a red mannequins with creepy faces.

''Huh what is this? Get it off!'' Mike and Kevin said as they started to spin in circles trying to get creatures off of them.

Suddenly the creatures started crying as they started to get heavier.

''Ughh Their getting heavy!'' Kevin and Mike got down on their knees since the creatures were too heavy to carry while standing.

''What is this?'' Jayden asked as Mia and Emily tried to get the creature off of Mike and Kevin.

''Those are my offshots: Akaonikko.'' The nighlok answered as Mia got up and hit the creature on Kevin's back with her spinsword.

The hit went right through the creature forcing Kevin to take the blow. ''Don't! the person the creature is attached to will takethe damage.'' Jayden informed everyone as they continued trying to get the creatures off.

''Yep that's right. So don't bully my offshoots!'' The nighlok started started to do his werid dance before he started to attack the remaining rangers.

Mia started to fight the nighlok again since he alreadly knocked Jayden and Emily down. When it was just the right time the nighlok swung his axe powerfully at Mia causing her to fall. Mia cluchted her sides where the nichlok hit her as Emily came to herside. Jayden fought the nighlok and was able to cause damage to the nighlok but, it came with a price since where he hit the nighlok happened to be the hole were the offsprings come out off. After the ball on Jayden's stomache turned into another offspring all of the offsprings started crying as they got heavier.

''The Akaonikko get more heavy the more they cry. So if you don't want to get crushed, better dangle somthing in front of them fast. Well I'm out of water later losers.'' The nighlok escaped throught a gap nearby leaving the the girl rangers with a huge mess to fix.


	4. Chapter 4: Taking care of big Babies

Authors Note: Yellow! Pearlvoice here with chapter 4 ready. Hopefully I'll be able to post chapter 5 tomorrow but if not for sure it will be ready on Friday. Ok time to start the chapter! Enjoy ;D

Heavey Cries Chapter 4: Taking care of big Babies

''Mia what should we do?'' Emily asked panicing alittle.

''Stay calm.'' Mia took a glance at the guys as the creatures slowly started to crush them. ''Well... he did say dangle something infront of them right?'' Mia said recalling what the nighlok mentioned a moment ago.

At The Shiba House

''Look! Look! Look at this.'' Mia said as she dangled a fancy lollipop infront of the creature on Kevin's back.

''Hey he was right there not so heavy when their not crying.'' Mike stood up while Emily shook a baby rattle infront of the creature on Mike's back.

''The only way to get rid of the offshoots is to defeat that nighlok!'' Jayden complained since he was tried of hearing Ji making werid nosies while trying to make funny faces to keep the creature happy. ''Till then we'll have to endure this till he appears again.''

''But fighting in this situation will be hard. So be careful.'' Ji warned the rangers as he took a break from making making faces.

''Ughh! But I can't keep this up!'' Mike thumped the creature on back causing all three of the offsprings to start crying.

''There, there! It's okay.'' Mia said as she, Emily, and Ji tried to make the offsprings happy again.

''Mike, if you make one of them cry, the others will as well. So be careful.'' Emily wispeared to Mike as the offsprings started to stop crying.

''That's right! Be more gently like a mother.'' Ji informed the rangers as he continued to making funny faces.

''Ya listen and watch carefully.'' Kevin started to talk in a funny voice ''What a good kid!'' He turned make towards the rangers. ''See he's not crying anymore.'' Kevin went back to talking to the creature in funny voices as the offspring started laughing.

''There is no way I'm doig that.'' The offspring started crying alot again. ''Uh That's a good boy!'' Mike said changing his mind as he started copying what Kevin was doing.

''Great job, Keep that up. I'm going to save those kids that lost their parents and try to make them feel better.'' Mia gave the lollipop to Kevin as she was about to leave the room.

''Oh I'll help you Mia.'' Emily handed Mike the baby rattle as she left the room with Mia.

After the girls left the offsprings started cry more leaving the boys to do the mother stuff.

''Good Boy! Good Boy!'' Jayden tried to do what the others were but was failling terribly.

''Jayden be more gentle.'' Ji wispeared to Jayden seeing that he was almost slaping the offsprings back.

Jayden nodded ''What a good boy! Baaaa!.''

Ok sorry if its really short but I have a ton of test going on this week so I need to study. So to make it up to you guys I promise to make the next chapter longer. R&R 


	5. Chapter 5: Play Time

**A/N: I know I said that I'll have this chapter up by last Friday and I'm sorry but I've been really busy doing stuff for Halloween. At least I made this chapter longer than most of the others, so enjoy! Also Happy Halloween! even though it was yesterday. :D**

**Heavey Cries Chapter 5:Play Time**

Outside in the Shiba training yard all the little kids that lost their parnets were all gathered in a group crying. Mia entered the yard dressup in a pink turtle suit.

''Everyone! Hello, I'm Mia the turtle.'' The kids looked up and stopped crying.

'' I came with a friend today. Emily the monkey!'' Emily ran into the room in a yellow monkey costume.

'' Hi everyone! I'm Emily the mon...'' Emily tripped over one of the training swords thary forgot to put away.

''Emy! Are you ok?'' Mia asked while the children started laughing. Mia smiled ''Nice Job Emily.'' Mia wispeared as she helped her up. Emily turned towards the childern that were still laughing at her fall. She smiled too happy that the kids weren't sad anymore as she picked up the training sword she tripped over and put it away.

''Ok, ready everyone! Let's all sing to get other.'' Mia said wanting to do one of her favorite things with the kids at the daycare before she became a ranger.

''Okay!'' The childern shouted at the same time while rasing their hands.

''Three! Two! One! Go!'' Emily said before she started to play her flute.

''The itsy-bitsy spider went up the water sprout.'' Mia sang as the children copied the hand movements she was doing.

''Down came the rain and washed the spider out.'' Mia did more hand gustures as the childern followed ''Out came the sun and dried out all the rain.''

''And the itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the spout again.'' Mia and Emily finshed as the childern cheered as they started jumping and down.

''One more time!'' Mia said as Emily got ready to play her flute again

''Yay!'' The children cheered as they sang the song again

* * *

><p>At the Sanzu River Octoroo was measuring the Sanz River water with a long ruler.<p>

''Ooh, Ah, Ooh! The water seems to be increasing yet its also decreasing!'' Octoroo shouted as he took the stick out of the water.

''What's not possible how can that happen!'' The nighlok said surpised since all the children he stole their parents from were crying before he ran out of water.

* * *

><p>Back outside at the Shiba training yard Mia's and Emily's costumes were on a bench near the door while they played with the children. Mia was running after the kids since they were playing tag and she was it. She suddenly stopped running when her side started to hurt were the nighlok hitted her with his axe.<p>

''Emily.'' Emily looked up at Mia with a worried look on her face seeing that Mia looked hurt. ''Can you watch the kids I'll be right back.''Mia quickly walked to the forest near the Shiba House.

* * *

><p>Mia lended against a large tree as she slowly sat down on ground cluctching her side.<p>

''Mia?'' Emily said looking for Mia in the huge forest. ''Mia! What's wrong!'' Emily kneeled down near Mia after she found her behind a tree.

''Nothing I'm fine.'' Mia lied as Emily looked closer at were Mia's hand is and saw come blood stained on her shirt.

''Your hurt?... It was from that hit.'' Emily wispeared the last part as she remember what happend at the fight with the nighlok earlier.

''Why didn't you say anything? You were moving so much!'' Emily said after she recalled what happened to Mia earlier.

''Emy I'm fine. Just go back I'll their soon.'' Mia said trying to smile.

''Mia...'' Emily looked at Mia's wound and saw more blood coming though. '' Your not ok!'' Emily got up and went to Mia's other side to see how bad it is.

''I'm fine.'' Mia said trying to get Emily to stop worrying about her.

''But... rest a bit more, the children are all cheered up now anyway.'' Emily placed her hand on Mia's shoulder as she tried to convince her to rest.

Mia glanced back at the Shiba training yard that was a couple feet away where she saw the girls that Emily was playing with earlier.

''I wish I could have done that.'' Mia whispeared as she watched the girls have a tea party.

''Huh.'' Emily said confused about what Mia was talking about.

''Well... You know since we were little we had to train to be samurai, right? I wasn't able to play little girls like pretending to be a mother or bride and I really envied that. I know you might think it's kind of silly.'' Mia explained to Emily.

''No not all! Mia, your dream is to find your prince charming.'' Emily repiled wanting to be suportive of Mia's dream.

''I wonder why.. I can't help thinking of wanting to be a normal bride or a normal mother.'' Mia said doubtful.

''Mia, I'm sure you will be.'' Emily resondend postive that it will happen.

''Thanks, but I plan to actually.'' Mia corrected Emily with a smile. '' But.. sometimes in times like this, I have my doubts. Like it might be no use if we don't win he next battle.'' Mia's smile disappeared as she lowered her head.

''Mia...'' Emily wispeared surpised Mia thought that.

'' Nevermind forget that. Perhapes that was being too weak for me.'' Mia realized that she must have been bring Emily down and tried to convence her she was fine.

''Everyone has thoughts like that...'' Emily started as Mia tried to convence her she was fine again.

''No! No! I was just kiding, so what game do you want to with the kids?'' Mia said trying to talk her way out of the conversation. Mia started to get up, but Emily got on her knees and hugged Mia.

''Emily?'' Mia was shocked that Emily just hugged her out of the blue.

''Sometimes... it's nice to give you a hug, right? Even though up to now, all I've done was rely on you. I'm sorry.'' Emily hugged Mia alittle tighter hoping that this would make Mia feel better as she rested her head on Mia's shoulder. Mia widened her eyes at what Emily just said but she smiled and rested her head on Emily's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight Part 1

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took a long time to update this chapter and wanted to post this chapter weeks ago but I had to go to my niece's first birthday and batisum. Oh and to channylover71 if you want you can watch the episode it should be able to help you understand what happened in the previous chapters. So any way sorry for the delay and enjoy. :D**

**Heavey Cries Chapter 6: The Fight Part 1**

The Niglock entered the forest through a gap in a tree. ''Now let's see what's causing the water to act funny.'' Over a few trees he saw the pink ranger being hugged by what he's gussing is the yellow one.

''Aww those too look so happy... I don't like it!'' The niglock shot two blue beams at them but missed when Mia and Emily ducked.

''It was you two that stopped the tears I started!'' The niglock yelled clearly angery as he stompped around.

''Niglock!'' Mia said as she and Emily got up.

* * *

><p>Back with the guys the gap senser was going off causing the offshoots to cry. Jayden slowly walked to the door trying to bear with the weight of the offshoot.<p>

''Let's go.'' Jayden strugled to say as Mike and Kevin slowly followed him.

* * *

><p>''We won't let you make the children cry anymore.'' Mia and Emily got alittle closer to the niglock with their Samuraizers in hand.<p>

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" Mia and Emily said at the same time as they morphed into their ranger suits.

''My offshoots would be wasted on you two so instead your dying here.'' The niglock took out his axe and charged at them. They started out well and was able to knock the niglock down but, the niglock shot them with powerful blue beams knocking them down. Mia and Emily quickly got back up but, Mia started to struggled to stand up straight.

''Mia, are you ok.'' Emily rushed to Mia's side and stood in front of her. ''Earth Slicer.'' Emily said as she attached her disk to her spin sword changing it to her personal weapon. Emily through her Earth Slicer at the niglock but, the niglock hitted it with his axe causing her attack to backfire at her.

''Emily! I guess we can't do this alone after all.'' Mia went to check on Emily not caring if her side hurted at that point.

''Mia-'' Emily was interupted when they heard loud crying from the other side of the forest.

''Emily! Mia! Were coming.'' Jayden struggled to say as he Kevin and Mike tried to walk as fast as they could. When they got close enough they took out their samuraizers and attempted to write their symbols but, the offshoot's weight got too heavy for them causing them to collapse.

''It's no use?'' Mia wispeared as the niglock started laughing thinking he won.

''Your finshed Rangers.'' The niglock shot Mia and Emily with a blue fire ball knocking the already weaken rangers down again. Mia and Emily struggled to get up as the niglock said ''Now I can make the children cry as much as I want!''

''I...won't allow that.'' Emily slowly got up followed by Mia. ''We will...'' Mia started using her spin sword as a cane to help her keep balance. ''...protect the children!'' Mia and Emily got into a fighing stance using all the engery they had left.

''What can the two of you do?'' The niglock shot another blue fire ball at them as Mia and Emily dogded the attack.

''Emily! We need to combine our symbol power. It's the only way we can make a power greater than the two of us.'' Mia said hoping that her plan would actually work.

''Combine our symbol power...okay.'' Emily repiled as they got out their samuraizers.

''Mine's wind.'' Mia told Emily as she traced the symbol for wind. ''Mine is mountain.'' Emily traced the symbol for mountain following what Mia was doing. When their symbols combined it created a bright light and seconds later it transformed into...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter but I felt bad that I haven't posted anything in awhile and this was just my way of saying that I'm not dead. Anyway till next time and Happy Thanksgiving (eventhough it was yesterday) plus today's black friday!<strong>


End file.
